Battleship: Code Lyoko 2
by Peace Keeper 2014
Summary: Xana's back! After the events that transpired in the first B:CL, the world returns to normal. Reconstruction has begun in Europe and more steps are being taken to avoid another devastating attack. As Yumi, Odd, and Jim attend a ceremony in Hawaii, Jeremy, Aelita, and Ulrich stay back to watch for Xana. However, the events about to transpire is about to test Humanity's will to live.


_In the year 1979, the North Atlantic Treaty Organization focused on anti-missile defense, researching and developing anti-warhead systems that would stop any nuclear threat…_

_In November of 1980, the French government, working with the Americans and the American private contractor, Green Phoenix Enterprises, developed a hemisphere-wide defense system…_

_Headed by Professor Tyron and Franz Hopper, the research team tested with high levels of energy to create an unimaginable defense system…_

_The project was called "PROJECT: S.H.I.E.L.D.". _

Prologue

November 21st, 1980- 10:41 PM

Near the Bahamas, Atlantic Ocean- Western Hemisphere

The USS Dwight D. Eisenhower, the Nimitz Class Aircraft Carrier, sat far from the coast of one of the islands located near the Bahamas. The crescent moon in the night sky beamed sunlight down onto the calm, evening waters of the Atlantic. A cool breeze whistled as the waves gently rocked back and forth against the massive Aircraft Carrier. On the flight deck of the ship was a satellite dish-like transmitter aimed into the sky. Two men in white lab coats stood next to the dish, operating its computer and typing in codes. Two other men in lab coats overlooked their progress. One had a full beard and moustache and wore a pair of thick glasses, hiding his eyes from sight. The other had neat, blonde hair. They watched the scientists as they finished locking in the codes, a green light glowing from the tip of the dish. They scientists approached the two, their faces as still as stone. One of them cleared his throat.

"Professor Hopper, it's ready." The scientist said, handing him the clip board his partner grabbed from the dish. Hopper grabbed it and read through the results and data several times, flipping through the short stack of data sheets more than twice. He looked up at the scientists and nodded his head.

"Looks like everything's in order." Hopper pointed out. "Let's go, Tyron."

"Right behind you, professor." Tyron replied, following Hopper into the bridge tower, where, at the bridge of the ship, several representatives stood, waiting for Hopper and Tyron. Most of the representatives were from NATO members, like France, England, Canada, and even some from East Germany. Almost half of the attendees, which were counted up to thirty-five representatives, were US defense representatives and even the US Navy and Airforce. Hopper and Tyron entered the bridge, where the representatives waited.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Hopper said as he entered the room, the representatives replying to Hopper's greeting. "Tonight, you'll be witnessing the most advance defense technology anyone has ever seen." He approached the windows overlooking the flight deck, where the two scientists were, still next to the satellite dish. The two scientists looked up at Hopper, waving. "You will be the first to witness the awesome power of PROJECT: S.H.I.E.L.D, the most advance defense system in the world." The representatives looked at Hopper with interest.

"It has been said that the future is far from our grasps." Tyron began. He then took a deep breath. "But… we have proved that the future… is right in the palm of our hands. The latest in defense tech is here and proudly present the latest tech to our friends at NATO." The representatives remained silent, still observing the interesting tech about to be shown to them.

"Now, here in a minute or two, Project: S.H.I.E.L.D will be activated." Hopper informed the representatives. "After activation, S.H.I.E.L.D will initiate defensive systems, which would only take a ten to fifteen second countdown." A scientist rushed into the bridge, approaching Franz and Tyron with a piece of paper. It had a message written on it.

"Franz, message from the Admiral of the fleet." The scientist said, handing Franz the message. It read:

"_The operation is a go. Proceed with initialization." _

Franz turned to Tyron with a small grin and nodded.

"Tell them to initiate operations." Franz told Tyron. "We got the green light from the Admiral." Tyron turned on a radio that hung on his belt under his lab coat and called the scientists down on the flight deck.

"Okay boys." Tyron said into the radio. "Start the lightshow." The scientists down below nodded and typed in codes on the computer on the device. The satellite dish started to rise from the flight deck as the glowing green light from the dish started to glow brighter and brighter. Then, the device stopped, the dish well above the deck. Tyron placed safety goggles in front of his eyes as the representatives watched the bright green light get brighter and brighter as a high-pitched humming sound erupted. Then, Franz turned on his radio, which was connected to a communications station beneath the flight deck, in the hangar.

"Comms, this is Franz."

"Go ahead, Franz." The operator replied.

"Tell the other two stations, Romeo and Juliet, to commence operations."

"Right away sir." The radio hung up as the operator followed his orders, telling stations Romeo and Juliet to start their devices. Franz then turned to Tyron with a smile.

"Is this it?" the French NATO representative asked the two, frustrated.

"No, this is just the beginning." Tyron replied. He then picked up his radio. "Charge and launch Ionic laser beam." The two scientists fled the flight deck as the beam began to charge, increasing the brightness of the green light. Around the tip of the dish, green lights began to circle faster and faster. Then, at unison with the other devices, the beam shot into the sky. Two other beams came into view far away from the Eisenhower, the green laser beams then meeting in the middle of the night sky.

In the bridge, the representatives shielded their eyes as the light intensified. Then, as the brightness began to lessen, they all ran outside of the bridge and watched as the three green beams formed a ball of energy. It started to glow, almost as bright as the sun. The light illuminated the darkness, the entire area becoming engulfed in bright, green light. Then, the ball compacted. Tyron took out his radio.

"Form shield." He said in awe. The orders were followed. A small explosion was heard, the green energy ball exploding. As it exploded, a shockwave of green energy waves shot towards the sea in a curved shape. Then, from where the ball exploded, the shield started to form, encircling the entire area of the Bahamas. The representatives stared in awe at the green energy shield formed around them.

"Welcome to the new age of technology." Tyron said to the group of representatives, still staring at the energy field.


End file.
